


Find Your Spark

by moariel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Force Ghost Obi-Wan Kenobi, Force Ghosts, Force Sensitivity, Force-sensitive!Han, M/M, hanleia never happened, leia and luke find out they're twins way earlier, skysolo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moariel/pseuds/moariel
Summary: Han was a fantastic pilot, and an incredibly accurate shooter. As much as he claimed he didn’t believe in luck, the more Luke observed him, the more he realized that some of the things that Han managed to pull off seemed just beyond human skill.Or: the one where Luke discovers that Han is Force-sensitive.





	Find Your Spark

**Author's Note:**

> this was written at like 2am with only minor edits so please excuse any mistakes
> 
> anyway force-sensitive!Han is my favorite concept and I want to explore it more, so this might turn into a series
> 
> Other than a few minor divergences this is mostly canon compliant

Luke didn’t feel it at first. Partially because it was so subtle, and partially because, when he first met Han Solo, he was just discovering the Force himself.

Later, as his training progressed, Luke began to feel something. Still, he didn’t think much of it, because old Ben had told him that the Force binds all living things, so he just assumed that’s what it was. Luke was too busy to think too much about it anyway, or notice it on a daily basis, with the rebellion requiring his attention and presence at all times.

Yet as he and Han grew closer, as their relationship developed and evolved into something special, Luke couldn’t help but notice that the strange, subtle warmth radiating from his lover was more than just the butterflies in his own stomach. As Luke was getting stronger and closer with the Force, it became more and more obvious, especially during those nights they spent together, cherishing the little peaceful time they had before having to head off into battle again. Han was glowing bright among the things that surrounded him; not like a blinding supernova, but a beautiful, shimmering star nonetheless.

It wasn’t until Master Yoda told Luke that there is another Skywalker and he soon found out that Leia is his twin sister, that he started to piece it together. He realized that what he had before dismissed as an intense psychological bond between very close friends, as he had with both Han and Leia, went a lot deeper than just relationships. He listened to the Force, exploring the bonds he had made with his close ones and realized that Leia had the same light, albeit a bit brighter than Han’s, which was likely due to her lineage. He felt the Force concentrate within her and flow around her, connecting a part of her subconscious to his. And when he listened really carefully, he could feel where she was in the fabric of material space.

And Han…

Han was shining bright too, in the web of life that the Force was connecting.

Han was a fantastic pilot, and an incredibly accurate shooter. As much as he claimed he didn’t believe in luck, the more Luke observed him, the more he realized that some of the things that Han managed to pull off seemed just beyond human skill. That was partially why Luke had grown to admire the man; Han always made his “daring” escapes seem so effortless, and almost as if he was having fun. This man had done things that any sane person would call suicide missions, attributing his escapes to “pure luck”.

But Han didn’t quite believe in the Force. From the very moment old Ben started training Luke on the Millennium Falcon, on that fateful trip to Alderaan, Han felt the need to let them know that “hokey religions and ancient weapons” are not exactly his thing. And yes, his radical viewpoint softened upon witnessing Luke’s displays of using the Force, from his incredible shot at the first Death Star to, well, literally lifting things up with the help of the Force, though Han still viewed it as some sort of alien thing that he will never be capable of understanding. And all that would be absolutely reasonable, if you were a complete outsider. You can’t fully grasp the concept of something as unique and abstract as the Force if you’re not capable of feeling it yourself.

But by the time they were betrayed in Cloud City and they encountered Vader for the second time, Luke was almost entirely sure Han was capable of feeling it.

When Han’s frozen body was taken to gods know where, and Luke was recovering from his duel with Vader, the Force surrounding him felt strangely empty, and Luke was now completely certain that it was Han’s Force signature he felt all this time. Always more or less close to him, ever since they met, the presence of Han that followed Luke through all his recent adventures and hardships was gone. He still had Leia of course, and he felt her close, but his light, the warmth and the glow that comforted him and guided him home, his Han… he was nowhere to be found.

It was dark in his bedroom, his bed too small and his mind too busy to sleep. The soft memory foam mattress didn’t make up for the discomfort of the temporary bed, in their temporary base. Luke would have given anything at that moment to be able to jump out of bed and at least take a walk outside, but he was still recovering from his injuries, his body struggling to get used to his new bionic limb. And so all Luke could do right then was search within the gentle threads of the Force, calling restlessly and obsessively. There were many, many things Luke still didn’t know about the ways of the Force, but he knew Han was Force-sensitive, so he had to be somewhere out there, he had to--

A familiar figure entered Luke’s peripheral vision; not a material body, but somewhat of a ghost, if you could call it that. Old Ben Kenobi kneeled next to Luke’s bed.

“You really do love him,” he said. It wasn’t a question.

At any other time Luke would have tried to defend himself. For the Jedi, attachments are forbidden. Both Ben and Yoda made sure to point that out multiple times through his training. Usually it was whenever Luke would showcase his devotion to his friends.

But this time old Ben wasn’t just here to teach, Luke felt. He was here to help.

“If you want to find him, you need to calm the storm first.” Ben stated. Luke breathed out something reminiscent of a weak laugh. How could he possibly calm down? His body was in turmoil and so was his head and heart.

Old Ben continued: “Your focus keeps jumping and slipping, not gripping tight onto anything, not holding balance. You’re not listening carefully enough.”

Luke looked at the spirit of his mentor, listening. You can’t deny that, the old man wasn’t wrong. Luke’s mind has been a mess ever since he saw the love of his life being frozen alive.

“How strong is Han Solo with the Force?” asked old Ben, the question that, out of all the possibilities, Luke expected the least.

“Well,” Luke paused, thinking of an accurate way to describe it. Strong enough to have above average intuition and precision, but not as strong as a Jedi, he thought.

Ben Kenobi did not need to hear Luke say it audibly to catch his train of thought through the Force. “That’s right. His signature in the Force is not as bright as yours, or your sister’s, or any of the Jedi I’ve known. And by now I assume you know what happens to your perception of a being in the Force when it is further away.”

“The connection gets weaker.” Luke finished, coming to a realization. “I need to search farther.”

“Your passion and frustration is clouding your perception, Luke.” old Ben said, a hint of worry in his voice, and the undeniable presence of care in his bright eyes. “Your loved one is a candle from up close, but from afar he is but a tiny flickering spark. Instead of blindly grasping around your immediate surroundings, steady your focus and follow the thinnest threads of the Force. That way, you will find your spark.” He concluded, slowly fading back into the eternal abyss, where the absence of time and space connected everything that ever lived with every time that ever was.

And so Luke closed his eyes, took a deep breath and steadied his focus. He tried to remember everything his masters taught him about meditation, and how to clear your head from unnecessary thoughts, to have the purest connection to the Force. And then he dove in.

The Force surrounds every living thing, and binds them together. There are thousands of threads, ropes and bridges across the entire galaxy that connect and surround every little thing. Yet the moment that Luke finally focused his thoughts, there was no doubt where to go.

The bond that connected him to Han was thinly stretched across time and space, shimmering with familiarity and invitation. It was tiny, and barely noticeable at first, since Han’s body was deep in hibernation, yet remarkable nonetheless, because when Luke caught it within his conscience, he knew that it would lead him straight to Han, without ever breaking. And he swore to hold on to it, forever, without ever letting go; a constant reminder that his lover is still there, and that there is still hope.

He wouldn’t have noticed he was physically crying if not for Leia, who had rushed into his room upon hearing him audibly sob in the middle of the night.

“Luke, what happened? Did you have a nightmare? Is it your arm?” she asked worriedly. Luke just managed to squeeze out a weak smile, his mind still holding on so tightly to that beautiful shimmering thread of hope. “No… Leia, I know where Han is.”

“What?” She asked, confusion plastered across her face. “Luke, it’s four in the morning. You’re still recovering. Are you sure this wasn’t a fever dream?”

She put her palm on her brother’s forehead, but it wasn’t that warm at all; his fever must have subsided. Luke looked at her, eyes glistening with moisture. “Han… he feels the Force too” he explained. Leia shook her head in disbelief. “I know,” he giggled. “But Han Solo really is Force-sensitive after all.”


End file.
